He
by Micelle
Summary: Pirika's Pregnant! But who's the father? That's all i got to say...please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Edited: September 09 2009.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the characters in it. I only own the plot. Thank You.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day for the quiet onsen in Funbari… that's when a loud scream suddenly echoed inside.

After a few minutes a blue-haired boy came running out of the onsen. He was carrying his little sister as he run towards the direction of the nearest hospital.

"I wonder what's wrong with Pirika." Tamao whispered as she looks at the path Horohoro and Pirika made.

But she's not the only one worried. For we see in a window nearby stood a Chinese Shaman with golden eyes. He was looking at the same direction where the two Ainus have been.

"I hope she's alright." He muttered under his breath.

xxxx

When they got to the hospital a nurse examined and took tests of Pirika. She seemed to be the one who needed medical attention. When the tests were done the nurse led them to the waiting room. The tests needed to be examined before any result could be made.

"Please wait right here for the doctor to call you." The nurse said with a smile.

She then left the two Ainus there.

"Oniichan, I'm fine really." Pirika insisted. She didn't like the way he overreacted.

"No! You're not fine. You fainted! I hate it when Faust and Eliza celebrate their anniversary they always go out of town! What if we need him, like now?" Horohoro said almost cursing the necromancer.

"But…"

"No buts! I will sop acting like this when the doctor says you're fine. Okay."

"Okay." Pirika just nod with a heavy heart.

After a few minutes of waiting someone finally spoke from inside the room.

"Next." It seemed to be the voice of the doctor.

No one else was waiting there and so Horohoro was sure that they were the ones next. Horohoro and Pirika stood up and entered the room. They then sat in front of the doctor's desk.

Horohoro looked at the doctor and noticed how weird he looked. His dark hair was messy; he looks as if he didn't sleep well last night because of the dark circles under his eyes. He looked unhealthy too because of being quite thin. Overall, he just looked weird.

But then he was reminded of a certain doctor he knew.

"But I think Faust looks weirder…" Horohoro muttered, chuckling.

Upon seeing Horohoro smiling like that Pirika shoved him with her elbow. Horohoro instantly started to stay quiet.

"Oh by the way doctor what's wrong with my sister? You see she fainted." Horohoro said looking formal again.

"Well," the doctor started looking at the results on his desks and looking back at Pirika, "she doesn't look well… but from these results………" The doctor paused.

The doctor then looked intensely at the two whose faces seem to be very eager to know his next line.

"From these results I can conclude that your sister... is…" The doctor said, pausing once more.

Silence. Horohoro was really listening now. Silence.

The doctor was just staring at the two of them. Horohoro was starting to get impatient.

"What! Say it already!" Horohoro shouted to the doctor.

"SHE'S PREGNANT! IDIOT!" The doctor finally shouted.

xxxx

Horohoro was shocked that he didn't move for about five minutes. Pirika was just worse. She was just staring at nothing as if what she heard was not even real.

Silence overpowered the whole room, and nothing was heard except the ticking of the clock. This was even worse than the silence earlier. Horohoro was not even breathing.

The wind blew and tumbleweed passed by…

Pirika finally moved from the trance brought by the shocking news. She looked down and touched her stomach lightly.

"I'm…" Pirika muttered, as Horohoro finally snapped back upon hearing her voice.

"I'm bearing… a child." Pirika whispered barely moving her lips.

Horohoro's eyes grew dark. Pirika was just staring at her stomach without even noticing the change in Horohoro.

"Arigatou, doctor." Horohoro whispered bowing down before the doctor.

Pirika turned to him but before she could look at him, he started to turn grabbing Pirika by the hand. Horohoro pulled Pirika outside of the room. Horohoro only let her go when she managed to sit down on the waiting room's chairs. Horohoro, on the other hand, didn't sit down.

Pirika quietly sat in the waiting room as Horohoro paced in front of her. She just followed him back and forth, back and forth. She would look at her brother then back to herself once more.

"Oniichan…" she whispered.

Horohoro suddenly punched the wall just above her head, his face dark. Pirika closes her eyes on the impact and slowly opens it again. She was truly terrified. She knew that Horohoro was not okay.

"Why?" Horohoro uttered through gritted teeth his fist still on the wall.

He was shaking. There was dark aura surrounding Horohoro that time. Pirika felt the temperature around them slowly decreasing. It was getting colder and she knew who was causing all these. Horohoro was terrifying.

Pirika still looked at her fingers resting on her lap. She doesn't have to look at her brother to be scared.

"I don't know anything about this oniichan. I swear… please believe me." Pirika said, her eyes twinkling in tears.

Horohoro took a deep breath. It was hard for him to stay calm but he was trying his best. Seeing his sister on the verge of tears helped him subdue his anger.

"I hope you're not lying from me… but who do you think did this to you?" Horohoro asked.

The temperature around them is going back to normal. Pirika knew her brother had finally calmed down.

Pirika looked up meeting his brother's eyes. She was stopping her tears but upon seeing Horohoro's eyes the tears just started to flow down from her eyes.

"I don't know who? I don't even know when this started? Oniichan I'm scared." Pirika sobbed.

Horohoro stood straight. He breathed in heavily. Slowly he knelt down before her. He then started to wipe his sister's tears with his gentle fingers. Pirika continued to sob.

"Don't worry. Whoever did this to you shall pay with his life…" Horohoro said gently.

Pirika looked at her brother. Though he was giving a threat, he was not as angry as he was before.

"I swear that on our family's name." Horohoro assured.

Pirika continued to cry. She was really ashamed of what happened to her, she didn't want this… not this way… she didn't want to bring disgrace to the Ainu tribe by bearing a child before marrying.

"I'm sorry Oniichan…" She tried to say.

Horohoro then sat up and embraced his sister. He was still controlling his temper. He was not supposed to be angry at his sister. She needed him.

"You don't have to be sorry. This is not your fault." He said darkly.

xxxx

The two finally went home and gathered in the guest room of the onsen with everyone present there for Horohoro's news. He needed everyone to be present.

He first told everyone what happened in the hospital. Everyone was shocked. No one spoke that time. Even though the news was shocking Horohoro was glad that no one of his friends stared at Pirika. They knew that everything was just to much for the girl to handle.

It was Horohoro who broke the silence of the room.

"Now I asked everyone here because I want to know who did this to my sister! We are the only men around her and I hope you would tell the truth!" Horohoro shouted.

"Really, so you suspect Yoh too?" Anna interrupted looking icily at the Ainu.

Horohoro suddenly straightened in fright of Anna's stare while Yoh just grins sheepishly.

"Um… okay, Yoh's out of this… um Ryu!" Horohoro shouted pointing at Ryu.

"No! I didn't do it!" Ryu screamed at once.

While the chaos continues Tamao, who was sitting beside Pirika, suddenly tapped the girl on her shoulder causing her to turn her head to the pink-haired girl.

"Is it true?" Tamao muttered, blushing a bit.

Pirika turned red too and nod while smiling.

"Congratulations… but how did that happened? Do you know who the father is?" Tamao asked.

"No… unfortunately." Pirika's smile vanished.

"But how did that happened? Even Master Yoh and Miss Anna haven't had a child ever after their wedding."

"I don't know." Pirika answered.

"Now what do you plan of doing? Abortion?"

"Of course not! With me is life! I don't want an innocent baby to die because of my stupidity. Besides whoever gave this to me must've loved me… though I'm not certain who he is."

"But what if you don't love the father of the child?"

"Then I'll learn how to love him… I don't know why I can't remember when this happened but I know that someway somehow I'll love him back and our child will help me do that."

"Love isn't something learned just that easily." Tamao said sincerely.

"I know but… I don't want her or him to grow up without a father. I shan't let that happen."

"You're really nice Pirika. I'm sure you're son or daughter would love to have you as mother."

"Thank you." Pirika whispered with a smile on her face.

Ever since she knew about this she though that she was really cursed, but now that she had thought about it she had realized how blessed she was… now even better than before she was sure that she wouldn't let her child down… she'll hunt its father and they would be a happy family…

"It's what everyone needs… a happy complete family."

Pirika turned back to the scene in front of her and saw that her brother still continues to search for 'him'.

"Come on Chocolove I know you're the one…" Horohoro said while grabbing his collar.

"No! I swear… please don't freeze me." Chocolove begged.

"Alright, besides I don't want to even think about it." Horo muttered while releasing him.

Pirika looked around; strange enough her eyes led her to a certain direction… where a particular Chinese Shaman was sitting around… namely Ren Tao.

Pirika stared at him without anyone noticing it. Upon looking at him it seemed to her that he was also furious. It was as if any moment now he's going to explode. His golden eyes were full of ire. His crossed arms were shaking a bit.

It just cannot escape her attention. She was always particular about everything Ren Tao does. Maybe because she just adored looking at him… but somehow this time… it was painful to see him like that.

"I wonder why he has the same eyes like that of my brother's… I mean the way he looks… is it… does he feel the same way as my brother's?" she asked herself.

Then as if he knew that she was looking at him his indifferent eyes turned to her…

Pirika rolled her eyes away averting his strong gaze upon her.

"Now that Ren looks at me… I even feel more embarrassed and disgraced than ever. I don't want him to look at me like that." She thought, biting her lips.

It was getting more and more painful. His stare was making her more feel dirty. Her eyes were starting to water once more.

xxxx

Ren was trying his very best to calm himself. His breathing was not even. He was shaking. He could feel Bason getting anxious beside him. The spirit could feel the murderous aura forming around him. Well who could blame Bason… he truly feels like he could murder someone right now.

He noticed Pirika looking at him and so he looked back. Pirika's eyes were innocent as they twinkle with tears. He knew that she was as innocent as her eyes tell him. She was the victim in this situation no matter how he looks at it.

Ren just couldn't imagine her doing such a thing. He believed everything she said. He believed it as if his life depended on it.

Horohoro the noticed Ren staring at her sister as Pirika looks away. Thinking that it may lead him somewhere he started to be suspicious of the Chinese Shaman, well since he already suspected on everyone except Ren and Yoh.

"I know now who's behind all this." Horohoro declared, "and I'm quite sure." He added as every eyes turn to him including Ren's and Pirika's.

"It's you." Horohoro said as he points a finger at Ren. The boys including Tamao gasped. As Pirika shuts her eyes tightly and Anna twitches her mouth a bit.

Ren on the other hand was not shaken at all.

He slowly stood up and smirked at his friend shoving his finger away from his face.

"Doesn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to point?" Ren inquired.

"Don't play cool with me Tao. I know you like my sister and I know you are capable of doing that hideous crime!" Horohoro shouted on his face.

Ren Tao then was pissed off, he really hates it when somebody accuses him of a crime he didn't even do. The spike on his head slowly grew longer as his eyes started to show anger.

He was already burning with ire and the Ainu was not helping at all. Bason was getting more anxious.

"I will never do that! It disgraces me… not to mention the whole Tao clan. As the clan head I vowed to protect our family name besides doing such a thing would make me look humiliating! I'm not that kind of guy, understand?"

"But everyone in this room knows you like my sister!"

Ren Tao was now red. Horohoro was just making the fire bigger.

"But I will never do such a thing! If I want her I can get her in a more formal way. I'm not a dirty ass! Not like you!" Ren shouted.

Horohoro suddenly became silent. His eyes became dark.

He was standing there, his fist clenched.

Yoh felt the room becoming colder. He was already thinking of stopping them but Anna just looked at him telling him to not get involved.

"So you mean…" The Ainu muttered.

"You think I did this to my own sister!" Horohoro shouted the energy back in his body.

"Well you're the one who said that and besides I really think it were you." Ren answered back.

"Why you stupid idiot! Pirika is my sister; though she is a very lovely woman to me I will never do such a thing to disgrace her to bring her to any kind of shame… I love her very much and that would be the last thing in my mind. I want her to have a bright future for her, do you understand?" he said but that Tao was still eyeing him, "Besides I already have Tamao and if I want to have a Horohoro junior I would gladly do it with Tamao." He said chuckling mischievously.

Tamao instantly turned as bright red. She even noticed Anna shaking her head a bit.

"Horohoro!" Tamao shouted at him bringing back Horohoro to his seriousness.

Pirika, on the other hand, suddenly stood up. She ran towards the door and left the room.

Ren noticed her running away and got a chance to notice that her eyes were crying.

Horohoro instantly turned to his sister, seeing that same thing.

"Pirika." Both said as they watch her run away.

"This is your fault!" Ren shouted to Horohoro at once.

"What am I doing? I'm just helping her to know who the father of her child is." Horohoro reasoned out, "This is your fault! You make her feel more embarrassed than before!"

"No! It's you!"

"That's you!"

"No! You!"

The two continued to quarrel making Anna finally stood up. The two instantly shut up and looked at Anna.

"If I were Pirika I'd really be humiliated to have you two. A stupid brother and a freak friend it's even more depressing than to have a chronic illness. Don't you see that she walked-out due to the chaos you two are making?" Anna said and with that she stepped out of the room too.

The two then looked at each other though they may not say this but they really look very embarrassed on what they were doing a while ago.

* * *

What will happen next? But the biggest question here… who will Pirika end up to? Who did that to her?

Find out in the next chapter of this fic…

Thank you for reading

Please review.

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own Shaman King but only the plot. I'm also sorry for the typographical errors within this fic… but I assure you that I try my best to avoid them.

So now back to the story…

* * *

Chapter 2

Horohoro continued his search and even before he slept that night he tried to review his friend's alibis once more…

Tamao and Horohoro were on the kitchen. Tamao was helping Horohoro out on this one. She knew that the Ainu was having a hard time and everything was just too much for a brother like him… that was why she would always be there by his side.

"So who do you think did this?" Tamao asked as she pours Horohoro some tea.

"Hmm… I still don't know yet. Everyone has a perfect excuse." Horohoro said as he took his cup and drank like it was just water.

(Horo's list: )

Yoh: can't be… because Anna guards him very securely.

"If Miss Anna knows about that she'll surely be angry." Tamao said.

"Tell me about it." Horohoro said as he continues to scroll down on his list.

Manta: He never sleeps in the onsen anymore.

"Well I still can't imagine Manta you know…" Tamao said as Horohoro kept on laughing just thinking about it.

"It's not funny Horo-kun Manta is still a man."

"Yeah but actually he's half-man half-smurf…" Horohoro said as he continues to laugh but was instantly hushed when Kororo suddenly put her master on ice.

"Oh sorry Kororo, I forgot that you like him."

The koropokkuru blushed with that statement.

Chocolove: Disgusting!

"Even if he's he real father I won't even consider him marrying my beautiful sister." Horohoro commented on it.

Ryu: O.o Well he barely gets near my sister and he treats her like a baby.

"But it's still possible." Tamao said.

"Nah… can't be besides I still won't allow that to happen. It's just like Chocolove's case."

Ren: Obnoxious, stubborn, hard-headed, pig-headed and he rarely talks to my sister.

"Well we know that he cares for her." Tamao said at once seeing how badly Ren was treated in the list.

"I know but can't be… my sister doesn't even like him. She will not go out with him… ever!"

Lyserg: A gentleman?

"But I wish Lyserg is the one." Horohoro suddenly said.

"Why?" Tamao asked.

"Hey we know he's rich, not to mention he came from a good family and he has good looks." Horo explained.

"Horo-kun. We have to consider how Pirika feels about her husband-to-be I know you're her brother but still she has the right to choose."

"You're right… maybe I'm rather harsh on her… that's why she walked out this morning. But I just wanted to protect her. She's my only sister…"

"I know Horohoro and I know that she's very happy to have you as her brother."

"Thank You." Horohoro said smiling at the pink-haired girl.

xxxx

Pirika was having a hard time sleeping. She was twisting and turning on her futon trying her best to find a comfortable sleeping position. It was no use though. She just cannot sleep with these things in mind.

It was frightening. The burden she carries was frightening her. It was shameful… her parents have loved her and brought her up to be a brave, intelligent girl… and now she would get pregnant without even knowing who the father was.

Stupid.

She finally decided to get up and take a stroll outside. She just wanted some fresh air… maybe a short walk would help her get to sleep.

She was walking in the halls of the onsen looking at the shining moon outside. It was a chilly night. The night breeze was making her shiver a little.

"Why are you still up? You should take care of yourself especially now that you are having a baby." A voice from the darkness whispered as Pirika tried to see who it was.

The man who spoke finally stepped forwards revealing himself under the warm glow of the moon making now Pirika can clearly see who it was. Ren Tao.

Pirika looked away at once averting his somehow accusing stare.

"I swear on my mother's grave that I don't know anything…" Pirika muttered at once, "I don't know when it happened and I'm saying the truth. I'm unaware that this was happening to me so please believe me…"

Pirika's eyes began to twinkle and started to cry. She really thought she had cried herself dry that it was a surprise to see her eyes crying once more.

She really was so young to be in such a situation. She was really weak like a fragile paper boat in the middle of a raging stream.

Ren smirked a bit… for him Pirika was the epitome of innocence, she was really a little girl and he pitied her.

Pirika continued crying but stopped and gasped a bit when she felt something in her head.

When she looked at it she saw Ren's hand patting her head.

"You're such a cry-baby." Ren teased.

"Gomen nasai." Pirika muttered, her eyes stopped crying now.

"If you want…" Ren started as Pirika looks at him, he was somehow blushing a bit but it could just be the darkness, "until its real father won't reveal himself… then I'd be his or her father… that is if you want to?"

Pirika was shock. She stared at him with mouth agape.

"Really… why?" she asked thinking that this indeed was very unbelievable.

"Because I really pity you." Ren answered looking away and blushing again.

But that just made Pirika angry. She knew she was weak but that doesn't mean that people could just underestimate her… or worse pity her!

"I don't need your sympathy! I thought you were different but you're just like all of them! Do you really think that I can't handle on my own? Well Mister Tao in fact I could and I would!" Pirika shouted showing that she's very strong indeed.

Ren on the other hand also hates it when he's being shouted at…He had enough of her denseness. She was so like her brother.

"What are you! Do you really want me to shout to the whole world the fact that I do love you! Are you slow or just stupid?" Ren barked back.

Ren finally realized what he just it. It was a confession… and it was not meant to be this way. He had not practiced it like this.

However, the cat is out of the bag. No matter how he regretted it, he can do nothing now.

"Really!" Pirika said in a shock, "I didn't know that you liked me back?" she said as she can't stop herself from blushing.

Since it was like this… Ren Tao had decided to just face it.

"Now you know." Ren said stiffly.

"I never knew that you liked me the way I like you… I'm so happy." Pirika whispered.

Ren Tao finally breathed freely. He was glad to have that out of his system. And he was happy that he was not rejected at all.

But as soon as the wave of happiness flooded his heart he suddenly felt a sense of remorse. If Pirika didn't have a problem in the first place… everything from here would be easy.

"I will never forgive the man that dishonored you. He will pay that with his life I assure you that. But as long as we don't find him… treat me like I'm the child's real father."

That was the matter at hand. Ren was willing to be there for Pirika and even if he would be the stand-in father he doesn't care. It was not the child's fault… it was not Pirika's fault. The one at fault here will be the one who would die in Ren's hand.

Pirika felt warm in the midst of the chill in the air. She instantly hugged Ren Tao. She was just so happy.

Ren Tao was now red. He sighed and decided to give his feelings a chance. He embraced her too.

"That won't be as hard as you can think." Pirika whispered as her head lie on his chest. "Thinking of you as this child's father… it isn't hard."

"Why? Do you really like me to?"

Pirika let go and stepped back a bit.

"Isn't that obvious? Are you slow or just an idiot?" Pirika said pouting a bit.

"Hey!" Ren snapped.

"Now were even." Pirika smiled as Ren sends out somewhat a chuckle.

"But Ren… don't you think that if we tell them this the whole Tao clan might disown you or Oniichan would kill you?" Pirika asked worrying that the Tao's reputation is at stake on this one.

"The clan can't disown the clan head and Boroboro can't do that to me… besides stop worrying about them. They don't care a damn thing here." Ren said angrily.

"But I'm just worried about your safety." Pirika said.

"Don't worry about me… I can take care of myself." Ren said assuring her with his ever-strong attitude in his voice.

"Thank you for everything." Pirika said as she hugged him again, now even tighter.

xxxx

"Are you sure?" Hao asked again on his spy when he sent him the news about the things happening inside the Funbari onsen.

"Yes Master Hao. Everyone was occupied by it… all of them are searching for the father of the said child." The Shaman slave said as he bowed down before his master.

"Really…" Hao said with a smile, "If they want the father of the child… I'll give it to them." Hao supposed as the slave was somehow confused.

What is Hao up to? Is he the man they are looking for? Will Ren and Pirika end up together? Find out soon…

* * *

As you can see I'm not a fan of Hao… sorry for that… but I do love him as my master.

Hope you like this one too… please review

Thank you very much!

Edited: September 11, 2009. Wow… I think my writing style improved… or maybe it was just my imagination. Hahaha. Thank you for reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirika (teary-eyed) Hao (sobbing) and even Ren (cries) I don't even own the anime (wails louder!) however (smiles evilly) I do own the plot (laughs hysterically.)

Sorry for the typo errors… I'm so sorry.

Now…

Hao's the father?

Fact or fiction…

Let's see…

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Ren and Pirika were awfully quiet waiting for the right time to call a meeting inside the onsen. They wanted to tell everyone what they had discussed last night… but they seem to can not find the right timing for it.

"Ren…" Pirika whispered tapping Ren's feet with her feet.

"What?" Ren hissed since they're just sitting next to each other.

Pirika gestured her eyes towards Anna, probably saying that they should start to say it now.

Ren answered her with feet with his right foot.

"You say it." He hissed.

Pirika pouted.

Anna suddenly stopped eating putting her bowl down and then closing her eyes.

"If you two have something to say, say it now before I lose my temper."

Everybody eating on the table suddenly stopped and looked at Anna…

"What is it Anna?" Yoh asked as soon as he swallowed what he was eating.

"I believe Ren and Pirika have something to say. Hm?" Anna's cold gaze suddenly went to Ren.

"What is it Ren?" Horohoro asked sitting at the other side of Pirika.

"Nothing…" Ren answered blushing and averting his gaze from everyone's eyes.

Pirika instantly stepped on his foot, making Ren shout a bit.

"What's the problem Ren?" Yoh asked.

"Coward." Pirika whispered.

"I'm not a coward… okay!" Ren snapped finally facing every one of them, "I need to tell you something. But I'll say it after we eat."

"Then let us eat in peace… is that so hard to do?" Anna said coldly.

Everybody then continued to eat while still being anxious to find out what Ren will say. They can't really object… Anna said eat then they eat.

Finally after all have eaten then settled in one of the biggest room in the onsen, which was near the porch. Ren prepared himself for what he was about to say.

But since Ren was shockingly shy Pirika finally decided to stand up in front of all of them…

"What do you want to say Pirika?" Horohoro asked.

Pirika then inhaled and exhaled sharply calming herself.

"Well last night while I was walking…"

"What you're walking in the middle of the night! Don't you know that in you're condition you should take lots of rest." A familiar voice suddenly interrupted from the door.

It was not a voice from anyone in the room. It must be a newcomer, a very familiar guest who suddenly decided to drop by.

Everyone looked at it and saw Yoh's look-alike leaning on the door, crossing his arms and smiling nonchalantly at them.

"Hao… don't you know were in the middle of a meeting! And you're disturbing!" Anna scolded.

"Oh… how rude?" Hao pouted as he stepped in.

"I heard Pirika's pregnant. Is that true?" Hao asked as he scanned Pirika from head to toe.

"Y-Yes… how did you know?" Pirika asked being threatened by the way Hao looked at her.

"So this is the result of what I did… I swore I used a condom that night…but well I shouldn't think otherwise since I know very well that the Asakura seed is very powerful. Am I right Yoh?" he said maliciously as Yoh looks at Anna fearfully and Anna just glared at him frightening the younger Asakura.

"So it was you!" Pirika shouted.

Horohoro suddenly stood up. It was getting colder once more.

"And I thought my search would take forever. I never knew the suspect would come and give himself to us… now YOU'LL PAY!" Horohoro shouted but before he could charge a shadow suddenly passed by him and attacked Hao.

Horohoro didn't even make a move.

Hao instantly saw this and dodge it making him stop for a while letting everyone see who the attacker was…

"Ren!" Pirika shouted seeing the Chinese Shaman attacking the onmyouji with his kwan dao.

"Heh? Looky here I smell a jealous Tao." Hao teased as Ren kept on attacking him. When his kwan dao suddenly got stuck on the floor Horohoro took his turn to charge Hao with his oversouled snowboard.

"And I sniff a flaming brother." Hao continued to tease as everyone watch their fight.

"Yoh… could you tell your pet monkeys to not destroy our house completely." Anna ordered to his poor fiancé.

"But Anna…" Yoh could only mutter.

The fight then went on and finally the two cornered Hao.

"Let me do the honors Horohoro. I've been waiting for this day to come." Ren said.

"Why? I'm her brother. I should do this." Horohoro insisted.

"But I can handle him even more than you could." Ren said.

With that Pirika finally snapped. She ran in between Hao and the two as if she was protecting Hao from them.

"What are you doing Pirika?" Horohoro asked, confused.

"Get out of the way so we could kill him already." Ren shouted.

"You want to kill a poor Shaman without a power spirit? Don't you have any dignity anymore?" Pirika shouted.

Hao just looked at them with not so much as a smile on his face.

"Why are you protecting him?" Ren muttered angrily gripping his kwan dao tighter.

"Hao will never be a poor Shaman even if he doesn't have any power spirit." Horohoro said, "so stand out of the way Pirika!" he ordered.

"But Oniichan… Ren… do you want my child to grow up without knowing his real father? A bastard? Can you bear the thought of killing my son's father? Please let Hao live, not for him, not for me but for my baby… please." Pirika begged.

"So you're really going to accept a jerk like him?" Ren asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes…even what he did was against my will. It is already done." Pirika said bowing down a bit and clenching her fist.

Ren finally let his guard down and started to walk back in the middle of the room there he sat quietly…

Horohoro though was still standing there. He won't give up that easily.

"But are you sure he is the one?" Horohoro asked still not taking Kororo off his snowboard.

Pirika then turned to Hao.

Hao just smiled.

"He'll have to prove that to me." Pirika said, she then grabbed Hao's hand and pulled him to the other room. Horohoro was quick to follow.

"Don't follow us oniichan!" Pirika shouted.

"She's right this is between me and Piri." Hao agreed.

Pirika then shut the door closing the only entrance and the way out of the room.

Hao now has Pirika to himself.

That fact made Ren almost burn in fury.

"I wonder what they are talking right now." Horohoro asked.

Everyone just sat there and wait. They can't do anything anyway since Pirika said to not follow them.

"Do you think Hao could do such a thing?" Yoh suddenly asked.

"Are you crazy? You know what your brother is like! He's capable of doing anything if he just sets his mind into doing that and if no one goes in his way!" Ren shouted, making Yoh sweatdropped a bit.

"Okay…okay…" Yoh just said. There was no point arguing.

n.n

Meanwhile inside the room Hao and Pirika were sitting facing each other. Pirika was nervous. Even though Hao was already powerless he was still intimidating.

"Start talking Hao. Prove to me that you did this." Pirika said pointing at him.

Hao then smiled.

"Well it started like this… I was walking one rainy day…

_Hao's story…_

It was a rainy day and Hao was walking around with only an umbrella on his head and his mantle barely wet.

"I wonder where I could stay for the night." He supposed as he continued to walk.

Then from nowhere he suddenly felt someone pulling his mantle. When he turned to it he saw a small creature holding a leaf.

"Look like's Horohoro power spirit. What do you want little one?" Hao said as he bent down and talked to it.

After it made some noises Hao understood at once.

"So Pirika Usui resides in these parts… perfect timing because I need a place to stay for the night." He said as he smiles at the creature.

The small spirit led Hao to a field of coltsfoot where a small house was seen in the middle of the field.

But instead of going to the house the spirit pulled him to the field. There he saw Horohoro's sister lying on the ground, unconscious and soaked in the rain.

The koropokurus were all worried looking at Pirika.

Hao then bent down and picked Pirika up, carrying her cautiously.

From the story of the koropokurus, Hao learned that Pirika went out of her house because one of them got lost and she looked for it.

"Why didn't she bring an umbrella?" he asked.

The creature made sounds (translation: It wasn't raining when she started looking), Hao then understood.

Hao then laid Pirika on her bed, but the koropokurus said that she needed to change her clothes. She was soaking wet and it would not be good for her to leave her with these clothes on.

Though he didn't want to do it, he was left with no other choice.

He then undressed the girl and dressed her in robes. Pirika was unconscious all throughout the process.

Pirika had a fever that night. Once more Hao was left with no choice. He took care of the Usui that night as well.

When it was getting darker Pirika's fever started to go down.

Hao was sleeping soundly sitting on a chair while his head rest on the bed.

Pirika then started to mutter something in her sleep causing Hao to wake up.

She was shivering and muttering… "It's cold, it's cold."

With that Hao thought that maybe what she really needs is heat. He placed several blankets on her but it didn't work.

So at the end Hao slept beside Pirika whole night… giving her the warmth she needs

_End of story_

Pirika listened carefully to every detail…

She did remember that event…

That's the time her brother went away and went to Izumo to court Tamao… one of the koropokurus went missing and so she went looking for it until it eventually rained.

After that everything went black…

She also remembered something that night…

She was feeling not well, that's the fever, but when she tried to open her eyes she saw someone's head lying on the bed and sleeping… she didn't recognized it at first but there's something in her that tells her he was very familiar.

She also recalled that night when she was extremely cold…

Then a voice whispered in her head…

"Don't worry I'll not hurt you." And it sounded like Hao's voice.

"Oh no! It did happen!" Pirika shouted.

"See. I told you." Hao said, smiling at her.

Pirika can't believe it but still in the end it came perfectly clear.

Because of too much thinking, she didn't even realize that Hao went behind her. His arms were wrapped around her neck. Delicately he started to kiss her hair.

Pirika suddenly snapped and pulled away.

"Stop that! Not because I let you the first time means you can do it again."

"So I did convince you." Hao said.

Pirika looked down and nod a bit as Hao still went to her and embrace her.

"Don't worry Pirika. I'll take care of you." Hao said as he combs the strands of her hair with his fingers. Running through them and delighting him.

Pirika just let him this time, seeing that there's no use to fight… it's obvious that Hao has won.

xxxxx

Little did they know Ren, Horohoro and Chocolove (The Ren team?) with Yoh and Ryu were listening outside the door… hearing everything that happened inside.

Ren suddenly stood up, and walked away supposedly going to his room… but there was something up with him… as if something is just waiting to explode inside of him.

Horohoro on the other hand was shocked and a bit guilty for leaving Pirika all alone… slowly those emotions build up inside of him until he just fainted.

* * *

What's going to happen now? What will Pirika do? Is Hao the real father of Pirika's baby? I wonder if Pirika is going to have a girl or a boy.

I hope you like chapter and please review…

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King… thank you.

**Notes:** According to pronoun-antecedent agreement when you don't know the gender of the antecedent you should use the masculine pronouns like he or him… and I thought that if I always use he/she or him/her all the time I'd just make it longer and a bit confusing so that's the reason why I used he or son in referring to Pirika's child since we still don't know if it is a she or a he… sorry I'm not really that of a genius back in our English classes...

Okay sorry for the typographical errors and for the looooooooooong wait…

But wait no more for here's the next chappy…

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone couldn't sleep in the onsen that evening though the night breeze gave a delighting whisper making anyone drift into dreamland… but who could blame them… since all know very well that in that particular night a certain Hao Asakura was sleeping within the four walls of the onsen.

Horohoro couldn't stand the thought of letting Pirika sleep with Hao that night… he's still furious and if it wasn't for her sister Hao would surely be ready enough for the next ice age… or worse.

Ren, on the other hand, also couldn't hit the sack. He was still muttering something about not being there when Pirika needs him, and another thing about Hao's a perverted maniac… and muttering again about… he's a total idiot and more curses that would make us tremble.

xxxx

Since he was thinking about that all night, Ren slept for only a few hours… as soon as the sun peeks over the horizon Ren stood up, get dressed and went to Pirika's room… just to check on her.

He stopped though. When he was in front of the room's door he can't seem to manage to knock on the door.

He gathered up all the courage he could muster and breathed heavily…

He raised his hand preparing to knock… but before he did so the door of the room suddenly opened… revealing Hao's smiling face!

Ren opened his eyes in a shock! In just a glance he noticed that Hao only had a towel on wrapped around his lower parts. His muscular chest was revealing, with some tiny drops scattered around him… as if just getting out of the shower.

Ren then started to think of a thousand and one curses about Hao in his head… deciding on which one to articulate first.

"If you're looking for Pirika… she's still sleeping soundly. I didn't know that she would get tired that easily… but I must also consider that she's still young, ne?"

Ren's eyes suddenly looked sharply at Hao with ire and fury written all over his burning jealous face.

"Did you just go out of the shower?" Ren asked, for some reason that he didn't know. He just was curious in spite of the hatred burning inside of him.

"Actually… no… I just woke up sweating all over. I think I also got very exhausted too… what do you think?" Hao asked, teasing Ren intentionally.

Ren just kept his anger in, if he punched Hao to death then Pirika would get mad at him and that's the last thing that he wants to happen… if he shouts at Hao then Pirika would surely wake up… and he didn't want to disturb her…

And so the best thing to do is just ignore it and go…

Ren turned around and walked towards the hall, obviously going downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ren's pissed as I can see… I never thought I'd enjoy this… a lot." Hao smiled as he leaned on the door, crossing his arms and feeling contented about everything.

xxxxxx

So breakfast was finally served by everyone's favorite cook –Ryu.

Everyone finally went down and grabbed a plate… it was another feast inside the Funbari onsen… everyone was just in a jolly mood… well that was before Hao and Pirika went down.

"Ohayou everyone!" Pirika greeted as everyone answered back happily.

"Pirika! I reserved a seat for you." Horohoro declared tapping the space beside him.

"Okay, oniichan." Pirika said but as she walks towards her brother Hao's hand suddenly stopped her.

"There's a lot of space over here Piri why waste your energy going there if we could settle here." Hao said as he gestured Pirika to sit down.

Pirika was then left with no choice but to sit down.

"Pirika! I'm your older brother sit here…" Horohoro interrupted before Hao could sit beside Pirika.

"Oniichan… please bear in your puny mind that Pirika is pregnant… I don't want her to get tired easily because of your selfishness." Hao said to him.

"ONIICHAN! How dare you call me that!" Horohoro shouted suddenly standing up. Tamao instantly tried to stop him.

"It's easy to comprehend that I'm soon going to be a part of your family since I'm going to be Pirika's husband. Since you're her elder brother I should respect you too… oniichan… Horohoro." Hao said mocking him with a smile.

Horohoro even got angrier and this time Ryu and Chocolove also helped Tamao to stop him.

"Please oniichan…" Pirika finally spoke up, "let's all eat. I don't want to ruin everyone's day by starting it like this."

With that Horohoro shut up, fixed his shirt and sat down abruptly. He then rolled his eyes to the meal served in front of him, trying to recall something. He then reached out for a certain dish.

"Hey Pirika, here's your favorite. Want some?" Horohoro offered, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you oniichan." Pirika answered at once, but even before she could get it Hao took it, making Horo's face turn sour again.

"This is your favorite… interesting." Hao said as he gave Pirika some of the strips of bacon from the plate.

"Thank you Hao. That would be enough." Pirika said and with that Hao stopped, and started cutting the bacon into smaller pieces. He then took it and held it before Pirika's mouth expecting her to eat it.

"H-Hao… you shouldn't…" Pirika said blushing.

Everyone was just eating quietly. It was only Horohoro and Ren who were staring at whatever Hao was doing.

"To hell you shouldn't! That's my job!" Horohoro shouted at him.

"You already have a Tamao, so from now on I will do this." He then turned back to the blushing Pirika, "don't be shy, I know you're hungry. Open wide."

Pirika opened her mouth and ate the bacon on Hao's chopsticks and chew it.

"Chew slowly, so you wouldn't choke." Hao said caringly.

Hao continued to do that the whole time making Ren almost break his chopsticks and Horohoro freeze his glass of tea in his trembling hands.

Yoh just looked at his friends and sighed.

Tamao just looked at Horohoro's hands still shaking in anger she then gathered up all her courage and held his hands lovingly.

Horohoro turned to her finding himself looking into her pink worried eyes.

Horohoro tried to smile at her, he hates it when Tamao's all worried and looking like that.

Tamao then nod, her lips curved a bit into somewhat a smile.

xxxxxx

That night Horohoro went to Pirika's room only to find Hao sitting by the window.

"Are you looking for me or for her?" Hao asked looking innocently evil.

"Let's talk." Horohoro said seriously. When it comes to her sister there is no room for fun and games anymore… even for just some lighthearted fun.

"About what?" Hao inquired, feeling a bit curious about what Horohoro will do now.

Horohoro then sat a few meters away from him.

There were so many things written all over Horo's mind that time that Hao enjoyed scanning everything about it on his mind.

Hao smiled, knowing that this will be one of those older brother things… those things that he never shared with Yoh.

"You may start… Horohoro." Hao said attempting to mock him by not teasing him.

"First of all… what is your plan for my sister?" Horohoro asked.

"I plan to marry her… that's all. What's inside of her womb is a Shaman fit to be the Shaman King. I can't take his body now however I know that with him I shall continue my legacy." Hao explained.

"You're saying that Pirika will have a boy…" Horohoro said, not helping himself to get excited about the child's gender.

"I'm not sure of the moment. She wants to have a girl but I want a boy. But whatever gender comes out from her will do. Even if it's a girl… she'll still be the strongest shaman any pitiful human would see."

"Do you love her?" Horohoro then asked.

Hao was suddenly silenced, thinking for a moment.

Horohoro got angry again.

"If you can't answer that simple question then why on earth did you do that to her?" Horohoro shouted.

"Because…" Hao said, considering that answer to suffice his question.

"Because what?"

"Because… that's all I got to say. If you have a problem with that then I don't care anymore. I will still be the father of the child anyway whether you like it or not."

"Hao!"

"Besides I know that you want to be a part of the Asakura clan too Horohoro. The Asakura family is known for a hundred of years to be powerful shamans and being a part of our clan is an honor for an Ainu like you. And after the way I treated her this morning, I know you think that she doesn't need you anymore." Hao explained, putting the words right in Horo's mouth.

"I hate you! Mind-reader!" Horohoro shouted as he stood up and left the room quietly.

As soon as Hao knew that Horohoro was gone he started to laugh and for some reason he loves being a pest to his brother's friend…

"This just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

**Hao's fans: **I'm not a fan of Hao… so if I hurt all those Hao fans out there… Gomen Nasai… don't worry I'll mix up a Pro-Hao fanfic one of these days… to compensate for the mean treatment I've been doing to our beloved Master Hao… I promise.

Thank you again for reading my fic… and please review… actually I didn't eat my lunch just to write this one… my allowance is just enough for every meal I have for one day but just for all of you I'm willing to sacrifice so please review… that's the only thing that makes me happy nowadays,

ARIGATOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

Typographical errors defined as the result of Micelle's stupidity and ignorance…

So please bear with me… I'm so sorry bout that.

So now let's continue this fic…

* * *

Chapter 5

The sun was shining through the open window of Pirika's room, touching her cheeks lightly with its warm glow.

She peeked through her eyelids and watched as the sun gave light to her room.

She then sat up using her elbows to support her weight.

Pirika looked around her room for a while, seeing nothing was unusual. Her tidy room still gave that girly feel in the midst of the mystery in it.

She then turned her head in the corner where she expects a certain someone would sleep.

It was already a year since Pirika and her brother decided to sleep apart… since they feel that even if they're bound for almost a lifetime they still have to learn how to live separately… to live their lives without depending on each other.

"But it's not oniichan I'm expecting to see in that futon but…" Pirika's thoughts were cut off when she noticed that the futon in the far corner was already empty.

"Hao woke up earlier than me again." Pirika said sighing.

"Good morning sleepy head." Hao's voice suddenly sounded from the door of the room.

Pirika turned to him and see him with only his pants on.

"I heard that you talked to oniichan yesterday." Pirika muttered as she sat on the futon.

Hao then sat beside her and run his fingers through his long hair and waving it a bit.

"Did Horohoro tell you about that?" Hao inquired.

"Ie." Pirika muttered, "I just noticed how his eyes look. That could only mean one thing…"

"And that is?"

"He already accepted my decision… though he's totally against it."

"How cute?" Hao said, smiling.

The morning wind then entered the room. The leaves of the trees hushed outside and silence took over for a while. Pirika then breathe sharply.

"Please stop spreading lies about us to them." Pirika requested.

"What lies?" Hao inquired.

"About us sleeping together… we don't sleep together… we just say inside the same room but that doesn't mean we sleep beside each other." Pirika scolded.

But Hao didn't answer. He went closer to the girl. He then cupped Pirika's face as he looks directly in her azure eyes.

"Someday I'll get my way with you again though this time you'll be fully wide awake… and when that time comes you'll enjoy the way I touch you." Hao said as he leaned towards her.

Pirika suddenly snapped at once and pulled away from him.

"Well that time isn't now… okay! Stop being so nice to me… I should hate you! Do you understand?" Pirika shouted and with that she left the room with some tears flowing from her eyes.

xxxxx

Pirika didn't know where to go, she doesn't want to go to her brother's room and surely she doesn't want to go to Ren's room either.

She sat in the balcony looking outside as she wipes her tears carefully… this is her fate and she has no enough courage to run away from it all.

As soon as her eyes were dry, she stood up and prepared herself to face Hao once more.

However her feet stopped to walk when she found a man standing in front of her only a few meters away. His golden eyes were a bit shocked to see her too. He was obviously blushing.

"Ren…" Pirika muttered as her heart beats faster than before and a strange feeling was building up inside of her.

"Is he taking care of you?" Ren suddenly asked.

Pirika's eyes started to shake again. Pirika nod, she seems to have lost her voice.

"Good. I think you'll do fine without me."

"Ren!" Pirika shouted. She didn't want Ren to say those things.

"Don't be so selfish Pirika. You already have a Hao."

"But I don't want you to leave! I don't want to! I want you not Hao!" Pirika shouted starting to cry once more.

Ren was startled a bit at the last sentence Pirika cried out. He was certain that she already chose Hao when she protected him from her brother and him.

"But what can I do? He already has you… I have no right to say these anymore but in whatever you do please take care… I'll always be here." Ren said blushing a bit while looking at her.

She could tell that Ren was having a hard time to say those things for he never was like that especially in front of his friends.

"Ren…" Pirika muttered, "I need you."

"Hao can take care of you from now on. As soon as I buy a ticket I'll fly to China at once. I will try not to show my face in front of you anymore… you'll have no problem about me from now on." Ren said as his hands went inside his pockets.

Pirika looked directly at his golden eyes, seeking the sincerity in what he just said.

She can't believe that he would leave just like that… what an awful goodbye.

Ren is a man of his words, when he said something he'll do it… and this decision was no exception.

Ren was also looking at her blue orbs, twinkling with her tears. He knows that he must've hurt her for saying those things… at least that way Pirika would learn how to forget him. Though it eats him up inside… he still must do this. For her and for what will happen in the future.

Ren slowly turned around hiding his face in the shadows… covering certain sadness inside of him.

"I love you! Don't leave me!" Pirika shouted.

Ren halted a bit, muttering something under her breath, after that though he continued to walk away… leaving a crying Pirika behind him.

"_I want you to hate me…_ _try to live for Hao and for the baby… from now on I'll also try to hate you… to forget you…"_ Ren thought.

Pirika fell on her knees and cried quietly. She used her hands to cover her face.

She just cannot accept this.

"_What shall I do without you? Why did you left me here… now I'm awfully alone. Please come back… Ren… don't turn your back on me… Ren…"_

xxxx

The day flew by quickly and as soon as Pirika knew it the moon was already shining above them all.

Pirika was walking around the house after she ate her dinner. Unconsciously though her feet led her to her room.

She then knelt down in front of her drawer and pulled something.

It was a red book; it's neither thin nor that thick too.

In the cover read 'Japanese-Chinese dictionary'.

All of them use it when they always go to Ren's hometown…

Pirika smiled, remembering those days when she and her brother roam around China happily with al their friends.

Anna was shopping and charging everything to Ren.

She did also remember her brother buying a certain good luck charm for Tamao.

Pirika continued to smile… those are the days that she wish would last forever.

She then embraced the dictionary, closing her eyes with nothing in mind but thoughts of Ren.

"You're smiling for him again, aren't you?" Hao's voice sounded from the door.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Pirika snapped.

Hao then knocked on the door for a while and smiled back at the Ainu.

"Happy now?" Hao asked.

Pirika then stood up and faced Hao with the red book still wrapped in her arms.

Hao noticed the dictionary and looked at her eyes.

"You're smiling at him. I should've known." Hao said looking dissatisfied.

Pirika the snapped and notice the dictionary on her hands.

She then sighed and placed the book on top of the drawer. She then looked back at Hao with the sweetest smile her lips could do, she smiled at Hao.

"I know that I'm not like Ren… for one I'm taller than him… but I think I can still make it up for him."

"From now on I'll try to smile for you… I promise." Pirika said, smiling.

Hao didn't even say anything anymore; he just went to her and pulled her to him. He enveloped the girl in his arms embracing her tightly.

Pirika was still stiff, his arms were muscular, powerful and compelling… almost fearing to be crushed with it.

"_Goodbye Ren… I hope this is for the better." _Pirika thought to herself.

Hao then felt Pirika's arms slowly moving around his body, accepting him for the very first time. He was very much delighted with her reaction.

His eyes then went towards the book on top of the drawer. He looked at it carefully and in just a minute it started to blaze.

Paper will always be so fragile when it comes to fire… slowly the book was devoured in flames until it eventually died down… leaving a pile of ashes on the drawer.

"_I'll make sure that you're smile will only be reserved for me…"_ Hao thought smirking a bit as the wind carries the charcoal outside the window… scattering it until no trace was left.

* * *

Whaaaaaaat! Pirika and Hao! Together!

Is Ren going to leave for good? Will Pirika end up with Hao?

Find out soon…

Thank you for reading this one too…

Please review….

Thank You!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…

I'm very sorry for the typographical errors… please forgive me… please…

I really hate PirikaxHao pairings too so all RenxPirika fans don't worry… Daijobou Datte!

Hao and about that smiley issue is another thing… why does he always smiles? Because he loves to smile… that's I think the most logical reason for it…or maybe I just ran out of words to put to Hao again… sorry bout that…

Thank you for reading… please review.

Well let's start this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 6

It was still very early in the morning when Horohoro gave Pirika a talk. He, Hao and Yoh will leave and go back to the Ainu tribe to arrange their wedding… but even if it's a very important thing Pirika didn't want to go.

She was very much embarrassed about what happened that she can't face the elders of the tribe…

"Pirika… are you sure about this?" Horohoro asked.

"Of course… I have no other choice but to marry him. Though oniichan I'm so scared to face the elders." Pirika answered.

Horohoro noticed her fingers shaking.

"Okay, I won't force you anymore to come." Horohoro said as Pirika's face lightens up a bit, "However…"

"However?" Pirika asked.

"I really believe that marry a jerk like Hao is not a good idea."

"Oniichan!"

"Seriously. I mean me and Hao didn't really started off as buds… he was our greatest rival for crying out loud!" Horohoro explained.

"What are you saying, oniichan?" Pirika asked even more confused about the real meaning behind his statements.

Horohoro then breathe sharply, sometimes he just can't understand the mentality of his little sister.

"I'm saying that Ren is still better than a thousand Hao's." Horohoro said.

He does know how his sister adores his friend, and though the two can't say it verbally it was still obvious that they like each other besides Pirika never kept anything from him.

"Oniichan…" Pirika said, starting to cry.

Horohoro then went closer to her and hugged her comfortably as she cried once more.

"You can always say no… I know that the little life inside of you would disagree with me with that but I believe that he or she will also be of the same opinion with me when he or she learn about the real story behind it all." Horohoro whispered.

"My child's very lucky to have an uncle like you."

"Of course! That's a Usui and an Asakura in one! Now that's what I call unbeatable!"

Pirika smiled a little about that… thinking that her child would be a great Shaman is such an honor for her.

xxxxx

The day finally raced again and when the clock read 10:00 Horohoro, Tamao, Hao, Yoh and Anna all prepared themselves to go to Hokkaido.

"Please be careful, oniichan… Hao." Pirika said, almost regretting to say the last word.

Hao cupped her face slowly but she instantly pulled away.

"Just come back in one piece. My child still needs you." Pirika said.

"I know." Hao said with a smile.

Seeing him smile at her she remembered the promise she made, and so she tried to smile at him.

"Be careful Pirika!" Horohoro interrupted.

"I will oniichan. I love you… you too Tamao'nee-san." Pirika shouted cheerfully.

"We'll be careful Pirika." Tamao said softly.

"Don't burn the house down. If you're hungry you can always run to Ryu." Anna reminded.

Pirika smiled as she sweatdropped a bit.

"Oh wait… I forgot something." Hao suddenly said.

"What? The bus will leave in about an hour." Horohoro whined.

"Don't worry I'll catch up. You all go ahead." Hao said and without another word he started to run inside the house.

xxxxx

Hao didn't leave anything at all… in fact the only thing he came back for was Ren.

Ren was walking in the hallway when he found Hao leaning on the wall as if waiting for him.

"Pirika's back in her room now." Hao said making Ren notice him.

"I thought you'd leave for Hokkaido." Ren said looking annoyed.

"That's what you think?" Hao said standing straight and looking at him directly.

"What do you want?"

"Someone to take care of her while I'm away." Hao said.

"And you want me? Why?"

"You're the perfect guardian… I know you wouldn't hurt her… and I know that you would protect her even if you risk your life by doing that. But who would not adore her?" Hao explained.

Ren then frowned even more, thinking that Hao's obviously mocking him.

"She had the most luscious lips any man would ever taste. It's like heaven… her soft silky skin… so smooth… you just want them to touch all night." Hao said closing his eyes lightly and smiling with the vision in his head.

Ren wanted to walk away; he didn't want to hear anything about these things… especially now that he is trying to forget her.

"She's just driving me wild. I mean every time I hear her moan… it's like music to my ears. She doesn't want to scream my name up until now but I know that someday I'll hear her say those words…"

"Why are you saying these to me?"

"I just feel like saying that to you. You also know how I feel looking deeply in those serene azure eyes, smelling her mild scented hair… and just being dazzled by the magnificence an innocent spirit like her could reveal. The only thing that sets me apart is that… I already marked my territory."

"If I could only..."

"Only what Ren Tao? You can't do anything about it, can you? I'm going to be her husband while you just drool in envy as I explore every inch of her every night…"

"You're disgusting." Ren said through gritted teeth.

"I don't need your comments about me. I just need you to watch for her. For me? I mean we are pals here ne? Bye." Hao said, and then with a wave he left Ren alone there.

"I hate you." Ren muttered angrily again.

xxxxx

Ren was so furious about the things that Hao said that he didn't even noticed where his feet led him.

When his consciousness came back he noticed that he was standing at the door of Pirika's room.

He then slid the door opened finding Pirika there looking startled to see him.

"Ren?" Pirika muttered.

"I love you…" Ren said at once.

"Ren… but…"

"Why did you give yourself to him? Why did you let him do all those things to you? Do you think it's already hopeless?" Ren asked his eyes looking fiercely like an angry tiger.

Pirika didn't know exactly what he was saying. Though she's afraid… Ren was not in his usual mood. There was something wrong with him.

Ren then pushed Pirika until she was pressed on the wall with Ren in front of her holding her elbows.

Pirika was just stunned; she never thought that all these hatred, jealousy and anger inside of Ren would turn him like this. It was just unbreable.

Because of thinking too much again she tends to forget what was happening around her… good thing though she came back to her senses again…

Ren's breath was brushing in her face… and when she looked at Ren she noticed that his face was getting closer to her.

His golden eyes were shut as Pirika's heart started to beat rapidly again, she can't think about anything right now…

Ren was approaching her but before their lips could touch Pirika turned away from him.

Ren sensed this at once and opened his eyes in surprise.

"Why are men like that? You always think that a girl can easily be taken like that… I don't know how it feels like but please Ren," she then looked at Ren, staring right in his golden eyes and stopping herself form shaking so much.

"… stop acting like him. Stop acting like Hao." Pirika said as her voice started to break upon saying Hao's name.

Ren was taken aback…

He can't believe that his acts were like Hao… Hao… his most hatred person in the whole wide world… and to be like him must be the most humiliating embarrassment he felt… he acted like a jerk like Hao… like HAO for crying out loud!

Ren finally released Pirika from his grip and walked back, his face dark.

"Gomen nasai… I didn't mean to…" Ren muttered and he acted like he was about to go.

Pirika then snapped and went to Ren hugging him from behind.

"I love you too Ren… please don't go… don't leave me… I don't want to hear you say goodbye." Pirika whispered, "if you want to… I could give myself to you… it's better than to be Hao's wife."

Ren turned to her and cupped her face.

"I honor you like I the way I honor my family and to disgrace you must be the last thing I would do… so stop that." Ren said stiffly.

Though he still acts like that tough Ren, Pirika could sense the gentleness in his eyes, in his voice and in the way he touches her face,

Ren gave Pirika a soft kiss… a kiss that barely lasted for a while…

But for Pirika… it meant forever.

Her eyes were still closed though Ren already broke off.

"I'll wait for you by the porch. Come if you want to leave with me… let's forget about everything… don't worry like I promised you before… I'll treat your child like my own… I promise again…" Ren whispered in her lips.

Pirika nod and with that Ren Tao started to leave.

The silence took over the room and all Pirika could hear is her wild heartbeat…

"Leave everything… and live with him…" She muttered echoing the words in her mind…

"I can't leave everything… because he is my everything… I know my oniichan would understand… he's the one who told me to trust in what my heart says… and my heart longs to be with him… with Ren…"

* * *

See I told you Ren and Pirika forever… So what do you think will happen at the end of the story… please wait for it…

Thank you for reading and please review…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King… and I'm so sad because of it… waaah!

I'M SORRY because I said that this would be the end of this fic… but it's not… so sorry for the mistake…

* * *

Chapter 7

Ren was waiting for Pirika in their meeting place although there's something behind his head telling him not to wait for her anymore…

"I know she'll come… she must come… will she?" Ren thought as he was starting to get worried.

"I can't wait anymore!" Ren decided and so with that his feet started to walk… though not certain where he thinks that it's just right for his heart to lead the way.

His feet took him to Pirika's room where he just stood outside still contemplating and hoping that Pirika was there… probably packing her clothes and preparing to go.

He breathes sharply and gave it a go…

He quickly opened the door…

Revealing a clean room before him… with no sign of Pirika anywhere…

"I knew it…she already likes that Hao Asakura." Ren whispered, looking stunningly depressed.

In that instant the last person he would want to see was Hao… he swears that if he just felt the presence of that Asakura he doesn't care if he was the sibling of Yoh or Pirika's husband-to-be… for him he is just a huge, irritating punching bag!

Ren slowly turned around and walked, deciding to leave all by himself.

"Good bye Pirika, goodbye Japan… from now on I'll mean it… you'll never see any trace of this Tao ever again…" he whispered.

He dragged himself downstairs, a gloomy aura was covering him and all that you can sense in him was a deep kind of sadness…

He was ready to leave everything… to forget all about it and to start a new life.

But his decision was about to have a total revolution… because of a single voice.

"What took you so long?" A feminine familiar voice said…

Ren lifted up his head.

Before him stood the most beautiful nymph any poet would gladly write songs and poems about.

She was carrying a backpack behind her and was smiling happily at Ren.

"What took you so long? I was waiting here for what seems like an eternity… so shall we go now." She said cheerfully.

Ren couldn't believe what he just heard, with that he suddenly pulled the girl to him and embraced her tightly.

"I thought you'll never come… I thought that you already like Hao and you've forgotten about me…" Ren whispered in her hair.

"I can never do that… you know I can't. You're my everything Ren, and I would even risk my life just to have you." Pirika answered.

xxxxx

And so Ren and Pirika started to go, though both are a little nervous they were still serious and determined about what they are about to do. This is the only thing they can do now to be together… it's just now or never.

Ren held Pirika's hand tightly as if saying that he's not letting go of her and let her slip away from him again.

Pirika just let him pull her… she'll go wherever he goes… from now on until she die.

Ren opened the door and they were about to go outside when someone greeted them.

It was Faust!

"Oh there you two are? Hello, how are you two? Pirika don't you know that it's not good to run around in your condition?" Faust greeted cheerfully.

Ren jumped back and oversouled Bason to his sword at once.

"Get out of the way Faust and don't tell Yoh or even Horohoro about what you saw here!" Ren threatened.

However Faust seemed to be amused.

"So are you two going to elope or what?" Faust asked raising a brow.

"So what if we were… are you going to stop us?" Ren said through gritted teeth.

"Please Faust don't interfere anymore… I don't want to marry Hao." Pirika pleaded.

"Oh no!" Faust declared waving his hand before them, "I don't like Hao too even if he's Yoh's brother."

"Yoh and the others won't be back until tomorrow… Anna-okami told me about it… besides aren't you two wondering if Pirika would have a girl or a boy." Faust said smiling sincerely.

"You can tell that?" Pirika asked looking interested.

"Of course… I'm a doctor…" Faust said looking very proud.

xxxxx

Pirika then lie on the futon as Faust was concentrating his furyuku on his hands.

Ren was beside her always.

Faust then got ready.

Pirika breathe sharply as Faust's hands sank through her skin. It was somehow ticklish.

"Is it painful?" Ren couldn't help but ask. He was pretty worried.

"Don't you trust me? I won't slip okay." Faust smiled.

Faust then started to search the insides of Pirika, but wherever he looks he still can't find the child…

Faust then started to sweat and so Eliza wiped the granules of sweat on her beloved's forehead.

Ren was looking worried seeing Faust perspire.

He then turned to Pirika who just smiled at him.

"I can do this." Pirika said to him smiling sincerely.

Ren then held her hand.

"I know you can. What's taking you so long?" Ren asked.

"I can't find it…" Faust muttered.

"What?" Ren asked, stunned.

Pirika then suddenly winced and gripped Ren's hand tightly.

With that Ren knew that she was in pain.

"Faust… stop it now!" Ren ordered.

"Just one more minute." Faust said.

Ren then looked at Pirika who was wincing a bit.

There was a small drop of tear at the side of her eyes, upon the sight of that Ren started to get even more worried.

"Faust!" Ren shouted.

And with that Faust finally pulled his hands out.

Pirika finally stopped wincing and was now breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked.

"Fine. So?" Pirika stated to ask Faust.

Eliza was tending to his hands as Faust was looking at the two.

Faust then closed his eyes and shook his head.

Pirika got worried…

"Are you saying it's dead!" Ren shouted and with that Pirika suddenly embraced Ren and started to cry.

"No." Faust answered stopping them to make any more speculations.

"What do you mean then?" Pirika asked.

"What I mean was… that… I didn't saw anything inside you… in fact I also noticed that no one has touched you… meaning you're still a virgin." Faust said.

"But if that is so… then…" Ren said starting to get speechless.

Pirika instantly hugged Ren again and cheered happily.

"That means that I will not marry Hao! That means I'm not pregnant!" Pirika said looking at Ren's dumbfounded expression.

"Ren… aren't you happy?" Pirika asked noticing the way he looks.

"Are you kidding!" Ren shouted and with that he suddenly pulled Pirika against him and captured her mouth… kissing her happily.

"I love you Pirika." Ren whispered after that.

Meanwhile Faust and Eliza were just looking at them smiling happily for the young couple.

However…

The door of the room suddenly slid wide open revealing Horohoro, Yoh and Anna.

"Ren? Why are you holding my sister like that!" Horohoro shouted seeing Pirika and Ren so close to each other.

"Have you three seen Hao? He didn't follow us." Yoh said as Horohoro charged in and pushed Ren and Pirika away form each other.

"The train already left us and Hao didn't come… baka." Anna muttered angrily.

"Oh yeah… Hao!" Pirika suddenly snapped.

"What about Hao?" Horohoro asked.

"Yeah you're right… That means Hao was lying all this time." Ren said.

"Could somebody tell me what's happening?" Horohoro finally cried out sensing that there's something he doesn't know.

"Oh oniichan! I'm so happy… this is good news!" Pirika said hugging her brother.

"What?"

"She's not pregnant." Ren subtly said.

"Oh…" Horohoro said making not expression at all… but when his mind already processed the idea and finally getting it, his eyes suddenly open wide…"OH!"

* * *

So Piri's not going to marry Hao… because she's not pregnant… so what could be wrong?

Please wait for the next chapter…

Please review…

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer can be found in the previous chapter…

I just want to get on with the story at once

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day Horohoro and Pirika went to the hospital with Faust and the rest of the gang.

"So it was true…" Horohoro whispered in disbelief.

"Or not true…" Pirika corrected.

They all stared at the man inside the room; a glass separated them from the mental patient inside.

The man inside was acting like a monkey that moment. They were in a mental hospital by the way.

Earlier Horohoro and Pirika went back to the hospital where Piri have her check-up. They soon found out that the doctor they talked to was a mental patient that escaped in the hospital and the real doctor went to the little boy's room.

"I can't believe it." Horohoro muttered again. He can't believe that he was duped by a mental patient.

"But still the good news is that I'm not pregnant." Pirika said happily.

"I can't believe that you were fooled by that fake… for crying out loud he doesn't look like a doctor." Ren smirked.

"Well I thought that all doctors in the city looks like Faust." Horohoro answered.

"Is that a complement or an insult?" Faust muttered looking sharply at Horohoro.

"I didn't mean any harm." Horohoro said waving his arm in surrender.

"But how about… you know… Hao?" Yoh reminded them.

Everyone then looked very serious.

"He didn't touch me while we were together so-"

"Hao's just a nut. He's so bored that he played a stupid game with all of us." Anna interrupted.

"Yeah… Hao's just like that." Chocolove said.

"But still… what he said… I can recall parts of it." Pirika whispered to herself.

Ren noticed the sudden sadness in her eyes and so he asked her.

"What re you thinking?" he whispered.

"Nothing… just nothing."

_Hao wasn't that evil… he took care of me that night. He can't be that evil._

xxxx

That night Pirika was sleeping soundly and ALONE in her room.

The window suddenly slid wide open in the wind… as the curtains flew against the midnight wind…

From the window came out Hao smiling nonchalantly like he always does.

"Little Piri… it's been fun to play around with you for a while…" he smiled.

Pirika then started to move around as if waking up.

Slowly her eyelids opened.

She then felt something and so with that she suddenly sat up and looked at the window…

Finding it open and the curtains swaying in the wind

"Hao…" she muttered.

She was about to sleep again when something caught her eyes.

A white envelope was above her desk with a red book on top of it.

She placed the book aside and opened the envelope taking a note out of it.

"Hao." Pirika smiled.

"Dear Piri,

I'm sorry to burn up that stupid dictionary so I bought you a new one. I really can't help myself that time. I really enjoyed playing with all of you for a while especially with Ren… he was hilarious…

About that pregnancy… I really didn't do anything to you that night. For one how could I? Please be reminded that I'm not the only one with you that night. There are about a hundred koropokkurus there and all their eyes were on me… honestly when I undressed you the little critters were making sure that I didn't saw anything. They're as overprotective as your brother himself. It was very amusing to play pretend that night. I was holding you as if you're my wife and you were whispering Ren's name… though I'm more handsome than the Tao I still found it blissful to be in his shoes for a while. He's so lucky to have a fine-looking woman like you… don't worry about me though I'll always be around…

Best wishes,

Hao Asakura"

"Hao'niichan… thanks you." Pirika whispered as she embraced the letter.

xxxx

After a few months… Pirika came outside of the bathroom looking very dull.

"So?" Horohoro asked.

"I took the test Oniichan… and it was…"

"It was?" Chocolove inquired, curiously.

"Positive." Pirika answered.

"You're pregnant!" Horohoro shouted but this time with a smile stuck on his face.

Ren and Pirika already got married that time and since Pirika already missed her period twice she started to have these thoughts… and so with Faust advice, she took the pregnancy test.

However unlike the first incident Horohoro was very happy to hear that news.

"Wait, does Ren knows about this?" Chocolove asked as Horohoro started to hug his sister in happiness.

"Oh yeah…" Pirika thought.

"I think he's coming now." Horohoro said.

Footsteps were then heard in the house and from the corner came Ren.

Ren then stopped in front of Pirika and was panting rapidly.

"I came as soon as Yoh gave me the news… you took the test?" Ren asked.

Pirika nodded.

"And so?"

"It's positive."

Ren suddenly hugged Pirika tightly.

"Just this year I was really mad to hear that you're pregnant…"

"But now… are you still mad?" Pirika asked.

"Are you joking? That's my heir inside you… who would be angry?" Ren said sarcastically.

"That means let's celebrate!" Chocolove shouted.

"I agree!" Horohoro shouted.

And so the conflict was finally over… after all of this it finally ended happily…

* * *

Okay so that's the ending of He… can you guess why I entitled it HE?

Hope you like the story overall and please my beloved reader… pls review!

Pls I'm begging you!

Thank you again… n.n

Edited: September 12 2009


End file.
